


We're Gonna Have A Good Time

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont usually write fluff wow, idk how else to tag this, its 9:30 here so it's still logans birthday ok fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Logan doesn't think his birthday is a big deal - his best friends do.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders (if you squint)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	We're Gonna Have A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> its november third which means its my favourite nerds birthday!! enjoy this fluff of which i dont usually write so it might be a lil weird also logan is kinda ooc whoops  
title is from Birthday by The Beatles lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman :)
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)

A knock on his bedroom door startles Logan from his work, and he begrudgingly moves to open to door. 

“Happy birthday kiddo!” Patton beams, pushing passed him into his room. Logan glances at the clock and sighs. 

_ 12:01 am,  _ reads the bright red numbers. 

“Thank you, Patton, I appreciate the sentiment. Now, if you could please-”

“Leave so that you can continue your work, eventually overwork yourself and fall asleep on your desk? I don’t think so,” Patton playfully scolds. Logan flushes a little, feeling rather predictable. “I’ll leave, but only if you promise me that you’ll go straight to bed, got it?”   
  
“I’ll go to bed, I promise,” Logan concedes, suppressing a yawn. He supposes Patton may have been right. The aforementioned man waves his goodnight, closing the door behind him.

Logan changes into his pajamas, turns off the light and crawls into bed, a smile on his face as he falls asleep.

+++

As he makes his way downstairs in the morning, Logan notes the suspiciously quiet atmosphere of the mindscape. He makes his way into the kitchen to make some coffee, reaching for his favourite NASA mug when a boisterous voice interrupts him.

“I’d wait for coffee, specs,” Roman smiles, hands clasped behind his back.

“What am I waiting for, exactly?” Logan grumbles, staring longingly at the coffee maker.

“For your birthday present, obviously!” Roman brings his hands in front of him, clutching a large black mug. He thrusts it towards Logan, who takes it with a small smile.

“Thank you, Roman. It’s very… practical.”

“Okay, now you can make your coffee,” Roman’s grin is wide as Logan continues with his morning routine, watching his every move. Logan is concerned until he pours the hot coffee into his new mug and gasps.

“Happy birthday!” Roman squeals, watching constellations appear on the colour changing mug. Logan smiles, wide this time, and gives Roman a short hug, before sitting at the table with his coffee, Roman joining him after he prepares his abomination of coffee flavoured sugar and milk.

They barely have a moment of silence before Patton is barrelling down the stairs, a box in hand and a cherry look on his face. “Good morning boys!”

They both say their respective greetings, before Patton turns to Logan, handing him the quite flat box, gesturing for him to open it. “And a happy birthday to you, Logan.”

Logan complies, opening the box to see a pair of silver and blue striped cufflinks, as well as a matching silver tie clip. He lifts up the clip to inspect it, and his eyes go wide when he sees the inscription on the back of it.

_ For my best pal <3 _

Patton is bouncing on the balls of his feet when Logan looks up, rambling about something Logan only caught the second half of.

“-don’t wear dress shirts or suit jackets very often but when you do you could wear these and they’ll match your favourite tie,” Patton explains, cutting himself off from continuing when he sees Logan’s wide smile. He smiles back and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast and Virgil’s coffee for him.

Speaking of Virgil, the emo comes trudging down the stairs, thanking Patton when he receives his coffee - less of an abomination than Roman’s in Logan’s eyes. His sits beside Roman, giving him a nod of acknowledgement before turning to Logan with a shy smile. “I, uh, I don’t really have a gift for you, L.”

“Virgil, I assure you that is perfectly al-”

“No, no, I mean, I  _ do  _ have something for you but - I’ll just go get it, it’s, um, it’s upstairs.” Virgil dashes up the stairs, leaving the other three in various states of confusion.

When he returns, he has his hands tucked behind his back in a similar fashion to Roman earlier in the morning. He doesn’t speak as he approaches Logan, just handing him a large sheet of watercolour paper. Logan takes in a sharp breath as he flips over the page to see the artwork.

It’s Logan and Virgil, laughing at something that probably wasn’t funny. The background of the picture has been changed, the two of them now in front of a galaxy of purples and dark blues. In the corner is the reference picture that Roman took, with an arrow pointing to flip it over. When he does, Logan smiles, wider than before.

_ Hey Lo, gotta make this quick because I don't have a lot of space. Just wanted to say I love you man, and happy birthday :) -V _

“It’s not a lot, and I’m sorry, but I didn’t know what to get you and then Roman showed me that picture and I was gonna paint it anyway and it doesn’t compare to what they got you but-”

“Virgil,” Logan interrupts his self-deprecating rambling.

“Yes?”   
  
“It’s perfect, thank you.”

“You’re welcome-oof,” Virgil huffs as he’s pulled into a hug by Logan. His puzzled expression melts away as he returns the embrace. Patton announces breakfast is ready, and the two separate, but not before Virgil can whisper, “Happy birthday, Logan.”

Logan can’t help but agree that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> please roast me if u find a typo!!  
comments and kudos fuel me thank u


End file.
